


Strong Drink for a Soft Boy

by dreamiesficfest, krysanthei



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barista!Jeno, Doyoung is that manager, JAEMJEN WHIPPED FOR ONE ANOTHER, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worker!Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysanthei/pseuds/krysanthei
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD120In the 20 years of Na Jaemin’s existence, he considers himself calm, cool and collected. As a matter of fact, he has mastered the art of doing things with grace under pressure. Nothing and no one can ever faze this pink haired boy. Except its Black Friday Sale.





	Strong Drink for a Soft Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: To whoever prompted this, i hope you like it and hit me up on twt. OKAY LEZGEDDIT!!

In the 20 years of Na Jaemin’s existence, he considers himself calm, cool and collected. As a matter of fact, he has mastered the art of doing things with grace under pressure. Nothing and no one can ever faze this pink haired boy. Except its Black Friday Sale. Jaemin dreads the black friday sale with every fiber of his body. Just the thought of people swarming over items and no regard for personal space gives him the chill. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job but black friday is probably his greatest fear. 

Jaemin looks around, admiring the peaceful view which will be ransacked in less than 30 minutes. He recalls his past memories, traumas and whatever you call that experience. He remembers opening the door and the customers charged as if it was Trojan War. If he remembers it correctly, one customer dived in the pile of long johns just to claim ownership. It was a catastrophe, no exaggeration included and it gets worse every year. Jaemin could feel his sweat trickling down as the clock ticks. He has less than 10 minutes before he faces the wrath of the titans. He needed to power up and Jaemin knows just what he needs. He makes his way to the store manager, with a wide grin and chest puffing out proudly.

“Doyoung hyung, can i go grab coffee? I need my coffee to function please.” he gives his best smile, positive his manager would understand. But Doyoung begs to differ.

“Oh Nana, your schemes won’t work this time. No running away or else i’m extending your shift until the afternoon tomorrow!” Doyoung can sometimes be a bitch, that’s what Jaemin is screaming in his head. He sulks his way back to his counter.

“I never ran away.” he huffs, he never ran away 

“Hyung, that’s because, countless times you attempted; you never succeeded thus never really running away.” mocked Jisung, his favorite dongsaeng and one of his co-workers. He rolls his eyes on the younger, knowing what he was telling was nothing but the truth. 

“All i need is my coffee, Jisung! Why is the world so cruel to me?” Jisung and the others shook their heads over the drama queen in front of them. They were 5 in the store; him, Jisung, two other workers and their store manager Doyoung. They all went to their posts because in less than a minute the chaos will ensue.

“Mama raised a bad bitch, not a little bitch.” Jaemin chants prepping himself while Jisung snickers beside him.

“Alright boys, its game time!” and as soon as Doyoung said that, the door flushed open; revealing a herd of Jaemin doesn’t know what to call. _**Damn it, if only i had coffee, i’d probably ace this shit.**_ The age range was wide. There were aunties and uncles, moms and dads, teens who are probably forced by their parents to go in behalf of them. Bumping left and right, screams here and there.

It has been a non-stop punching of items and bagging. One overly excited customer accidentally bumped him, causing him to fall over other customers who pushed back and forth. His body was in pain. His whole system was in pain. _**I fucking need my coffee ugh.**_ Sometimes Jaemin regrets his life choices. He could’ve landed as a barista in any of the coffee shops nearby, but he went on and became a retail store worker. _**God i seriously need my coffee.**_

The shopping fiasco ends after three long hours of suffering. 

“You boys did well, i’m giving everyone a day off. Especially you Jaemin. We love a drag queen. Bub, you were literally dragged by the customers. I could imagine the pain. Go get your coffee!” Jaemin thinks Doyoung is an angel now who has descended to bless the poor kind hearted folks like him.

“What about you hyung?” Jisung sheepishly asked. The older smiles, exhaustion evident in his face and stature. 

“Don’t you worry about me, Jaehyun’s coming to save the day. So off you go.”

“Must feel good to have a boyfriend huh?” Jaemin blurts out of nowhere. Everyone gives him a look, a teasing one of some sort

“Ohh maybe if you try looking for a boyfriend instead of coffee. Anyway, shoo boys unless y’all wanna clean this up and have me and Jaehyun date.” Jaemin takes it back, Doyoung is definitely the spawn of satan. They scurried off, afraid Doyoung might change his mind.

It wasn’t much of a long walk, Jaemin decides to settle for the nearest coffee shop open at this hour and fortunately makes it through without passing out.

“Rough day?” Jaemin hears the barista say. He wasn’t in the mood to socialize, he just wants the damn coffee.

“Oh don’t get me started sweet cheeks, can i get one iced americano 3 shots of espresso venti no water just ice?” The barista nods with a confused expression plastered on his face as Jaemin gives out his card and proceeded to look for a spot to lounge. 

While waiting for his drink to come, he throws himself at the softest couch he has ever landed on and it hits him that he has never encountered this cafe ever during his black friday. The ambience was cozy and inviting, Jaemin wasn’t sure if it was something about the lights or the scent of the brewing coffee or his fatigue hitting him but he sure was feeling light headed. 

And without hesitation, he drifts to dreamland just like that.

 

***** ***** *****

 

In the 20 years of Lee Jeno’s existence, he has never encountered a man with a death wish. As a matter of fact, he has never encountered a _**painstakingly beautiful man** _ in his light blue hoodie and ruffled brown hair with a death wish. This wasn’t the first time he heard an order so obnoxious. But it was the first time he genuinely wants to ask a customer if he was truly okay. By the sound of it, Jeno knew it was death in drink form and there is no way he will take a sip of that. He knew he was staring at the boy but he wasn’t sure if it’s because of the coffee fix or because the boy was just mesmerizing with those tired eyes. 

As he was in the middle of brewing the drink, he scans the peaceful coffee shop and stops at the view of the beautiful man in slumber, snuggling down into the warm couch. He quickly grabs the spare blanket he has at the back room and tucks in the boy who was fast asleep. He couldn’t help but admire the features of this adonis like man in-front of him.

“Such a strong drink for a soft boy.” Jeno smiles and lets him rest for a while

An hour or two has passed when Jaemin finally stirs. His almond eyes widened at the sight of his coffee and a food he knew he didn’t order. Panicking, he quickly made his way to the counter.

“Uhm excuse me, i think you got this wrong. I didn’t order anything except for the coffee.” Jaemin places the plate of strawberry cheesecake down much to Jeno’s embarrassment. 

“Right you didn’t. I did, for you. Did you perhaps saw the note or something? I can’t believe i’m getting rejected.” Jeno mumbled the last part leaving a baffled Jaemin who looks back and sees a pink note attached on his coffee cup.

“Oh my god…” Jaemin turns back to Jeno with a sheepish smile on his face. It was at this moment he had a good time to notice the baristas features. If there’s one word to describe, its ethereal. With black turtle neck sweater and the pink apron hugging his figure, Jaemin could help but ogle. To complete the glorious the boy just had to have glasses on. It was driving Jaemin insane. The barista was cute and equally nervous as he was too.

“No need to feel bad and don’t think of paying--”

“I’m sorry i wasn’t able to read it. I panicked when i saw the cake because i didn’t want to get charged extra well this is embarrassing i have exact cash with me, sir.” Jaemin kept his head down now embarrassed to look up at the barista. Jeno couldn’t believe it. He was ready to be rejected but the boy was too cute he actually wants to smooch him right there and then. Jeno musters up all the courage and with hands shaking he says,

“Well i hope you got some rest. When you have time please drop by this cafe again and do some taste testing for our new menus or i don’t know maybe go on a date with me or something. You can message me, i left my number in the note. I’ll be waiting. God please don’t make me repeat this again.”

Jaemin couldn’t contain it. He felt as if his heart was gonna burst. The barista was looking at him sweetly. 

_**What am i gonna do? Say no???????????**_

“Uhm…” 

“Are you rejecting me for the nth time?” This isn’t what Jeno has in mind. He could read the boy’s expression. He was utterly devastated, thanks to this dazzling boy in front of him.

“What’s your name?” Jaemin blurts out. Jeno raises an eyebrow, confusion plastered on his face.

“Jeno, my name is Lee Jeno. You?”

“Hi Lee Jeno, i’m Na Jaemin but you can call me yours.” Jaemin buries his face on his hands as soon as the words came out of his mouth. 

“Smooth but i need you to take me out on a date first and maybe quit ordering that death drink. I wouldn’t want you dying early we haven’t even dated yet.” Jeno knew he was as red as Jaemin but one must be confident for this to work.

“It was black friday sale, i needed an energizer alright? But looks like i’m quitting because seeing you energized me enough. Plus i’m taking the cake with me since its free.”

“The cake won’t always be free, Na Jaemin.” Jeno leans on the counter, with eyes locked on the boy in front of him. He was beyond happy, he actually scored a damn date. 

“I’ll make sure it will be, Lee Jeno. With an extra kiss on top of it.” Jaemin levels his face in front of Jeno’s, giving the barista his signature smirk and blows on his face.

“That stinks god, what a turn off.” 

 

“Well you gotta get used to these, if you wanna date me.”

Maybe this year's black friday sale is the best. Jaemin smiles to himself as he thanks the gods for black friday sales and this cutie and maybe his caffeine addiction as well.


End file.
